Abigail Carman
Abigail Carman is the Yellow Shade Ranger, the Yellow Ranger of the Shade Rangers. She also becomes Justice Officer Ranger 3, the Pink Ranger of the [[:Category:Justice Rangers|'Justice Rangers']], for a while in the place of Tracy Harel. She also works part-time as a waitress at the Fantome Mansion restaurant. Character History In elementary school, Umika was constantly bullied for her sense of style but always had the support of her best friend Bella right by her side. Abigail & Bella both later attended North Harbor Hills High School, where Bella submitted & won a comic book contest that was published in the latest school magazine. One night while they were walking home, they were attacked by Freezor, who froze Bella (& several other nearby civilians). Provided with a Rival Morpher by Louis, butler to Arthur Fantome VII of the Fantome Estate, Abigail was promised that, by becoming one of the Shade Rangers & reclaiming the Fantome Collection, she would be able to grant her wish & bring back who she had lost. Becoming the Yellow Shade Ranger, Abigail joined the Red & Blue Rangers, Arthur & Vince Cooper, with whom she made the promise to claim their wish. After becoming a Shade Ranger following Bella's disappearance, she dropped out of high school & moved out of her own, where she found a job at the restaurant at the Fantome Mansion, in which her mother accepted despite her father's objections. One year later, infiltrating an illegal game store of Goonlock Monster Hornitoad, the three Shade Rangers beat the GSPO officers in shutting down his operations as they retrieved the Luck Roller. On the following day, Abigail was occupied waitressing at the restaurant while Arthur received their next objective; the Lion's Flare held by Catscratcher at a vacant factory on the Pier. Though both Abigail & Vince found themselves seemingly at the mercy of the Goonlock Monster, the Shade Rangers soon revealed their proficiency in saving themselves while working in a team. However, their battle was interrupted by the same trio of GSPO officers who, to the surprise of the thieves, revealed their own Rival Morphers which they used to morph into the Justice Rangers with the intent to arrest both the Goonlock & the Shade Rangers. In the ensuing battle, Catscratcher took his leave as the two teams fought, with the Shade Rangers eventually taking off in their enlarged FighterZords: the Yellow Shade Ranger's Yellow FighterZord successfully eluded Justice Officer Ranger 2's TriggerZord 2. Once Catscratcher returned to wreak havoc, the Shade Rangers reclaimed his Fantome Collection piece & were content to leave him to the Justice Rangers, but when he was revived & enlarged, they boarded their FighterZords to face him. Assisted by the StrikerZord, a sentient piece of the Fantome Collection which initially appeared on the Justice Rangers' side, the Shade Rangers found that they could use its power to combine their FighterZords into the Shadow Strike Megazord, allowing them to destroy the Goonlock Monster once & for all. Taking their new weapon back home to the restaurant, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Though the thieves were put on edge, it was soon apparent that the police were unaware of their identities & the Tactical Unit had simply come to eat, however, they were called away before they could order; at this time, the StrikerZord also took its leave. After returning the Lion's Flare to Louis, the Shade Rangers were given their next target: Slugger, whom they found engaged in battle with the Justice Rangers. Both at the restaurant & in battle, Vince repeatedly jeopardized the team in his attempts to seize the Justice Rangers' Rival Morphers. Arthur confronted him on this & presented an alternative tactic by using the Justice Rangers as bait to lure out the Goonlock. While the Justice Rangers were incapacitated, the Shade Rangers, having caught up with the StrikerZord, used its power in the Rival Morpher to finish off Slugger; the Red Shade Ranger was not combined with his teammates as expected, but split in three, allowing the Shade Rangers to perform a five-man strike attack. When they mentioned not having told Louis about the StrikerZord, it hastily took its leave, & it was the Justice Rangers whose power it granted to form the Justice Strike Megazord & defeated the enlarged Goonlock. Returning the Auric Stone to Louis, the thieves learned that the StrikerZord would always be difficult to handle & that it could well have had a part in the Justice Rangers receiving Fantome Collection pieces, after which the Tactical Officers returned to the restaurant for their dinner date. Personality Abigail is the most carefree of the Shade Rangers. She uses a lot of playful & casual speech even when in action, although she can get fed up with the other members. Mainly with Arthur, since he always left somewhere while she & Vince do their jobs in the Fantome Mansion. She develops a close & friendly relationship with Tracy in her civilian form, but become hostile to her when she uses her thief persona. Initially, Tracy doesn't know Abigail's alter ego as the Yellow Shade Ranger, even while with the former was once forced to battle a Goonlock together with Abigail. However, Chris manages to deduce that Abigail, along with the rest of the workers of the restaurant are the alter ego of the Shade Rangers, something which Tracy vehemently disagrees. Chris's theory ironically proven true by Don Tyranno, after the latter orders the Shade Rangers to unmask themselves to save Deuce. Abigail later becomes depressed & bids a silent goodbye to Tracy. However, during the final battle against Freezor & Don Tyranno, she convinced Tracy & the Justice Rangers to use their FighterZords. After Don Tyranno's defeat & during the encounter of the remnants of the Goonlocks, Abigail seems to help Tracy in battling the Skullers before proceeding to have a face-off between the police & the thieves. She is also very conservative with money, seen as during a hidden auction she pointed out how rich everyone looked & was appalled to just how much money they were giving away. She tends to use the famous saying, "A penny saved is a penny earned." She is very serious about this mentality, though it comes across as adorable to the point that Deuce remarks she'd make a good spouse. Yellow Shade Ranger Yellow Shade Ranger= - Striker Mode= When combined into the Shadow Strike Megazord, the Rangers need to access Striker Mode in order to operate it. Arsenal Zords *Yellow FighterZord - Shadow Boost= - Magic= By inserting the Magic FighterZord into the Rival Morpher, the Yellow Shade Ranger can summon the Magic Arrow bow. Arsenal *Magic Arrow Zords *Magic FighterZord }} - Justice Boost= }} - Tri-Shade Ranger= The Tri-Shade Ranger is a fusion form created by the trio of Shade Rangers combining their powers through the use of the Jackpot StrikerZord. Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *Jackpot StrikerZord }} |-|Justice Officer Ranger 3= Arsenal *Rival Morpher Notes *Abigail will/may be the first female Yellow Ranger since Melanie Merville/Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 3 four years before. *She is the first female Yellow Ranger since Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) to have a male predecessor & the first Yellow since Gia Moran whose successor is Black instead of Yellow. *Seeing her reaction to a spider that she screams & have her mouth muffled by Vince implies she suffered from arachnophobia. *The Yellow Shade Ranger's costume comes with high heels. However, in any action shots, the high heels will be absent. *Excluding Gia, she is the first Yellow Ranger to become a Pink Ranger. *She may be the first non-blonde female Yellow Ranger since Elizabeth Delgado (SPD Yellow Ranger). *In reference to the Shade Rangers' gentlemen thief motif, Abigail's surname may be a reference to . See Also * - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Shade Rangers Category:PR Child Archetype Category:Anti-Hero Category:PR Rivals Category:Female Category:Pink Ranger Category:Justice Rangers